Blood stained hand
by xxAoi Soraxx
Summary: A girl who loves to kill and a boy who loves to destroy. A long time ago, they used to be friends but Ayu made Deidara never to forgive her for what she had done. When they finally meet again what will they do? Find out in this story!


**A/N**: This idea just popped in my head last night, so I decided I should write it down Review would be appreciated

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto in any way TT

* * *

It was dark, cold, and very quiet. Dead bodies were scattered everywhere, surrounding a small girl that was covered in fresh blood. At first, it seemed like the girl was terrified at the sight, but a small laugh escaped her lips.

She continued laughing insanely, until a small noise brought her back to reality.

"What… have...I done?" she asked herself quietly, as she stared at her blood stained hand. Looking around the dead bodies, she could only smile at the sight. "Ahhh…" she said, finally remembering. "Now who's the weak one?" she asked one of the dead bodies that were badly torn up in shreds. She looked at it disgusted for a moment, before kicking it.

"Pathetic" she mumbled, as she started walking around the small village that was once her home. She was stepping on broken glass, but didn't seem to care even if she wasn't wearing any shoes. _Everyone hated me here; they deserved to die_ she thought as she continued walking, blood dripping down to the ground; making an illusion of a trail of blood.

She knew it was over, she knew she had won. But what she didn't know was that there was a boy around her age who had survived her attack. The blonde haired boy was trembling in fear as he watched in the shadows as the murderer continued walking away from the scene with a smile on her face.

_I'll kill her; I'll kill her for sure when I'm strong enough. Mm_ the boy thought as he clenched his fist tightly.

The murder only kept on walking, not noticing the blonde haired boy.

That boy's name was Deidara and the murderer's name was Kawazaki Ayu. One day… they'll meet again….For sure.

Eight years later

Ayu, the insane killer, that was her nickname for many people and she was proud of it. She had killed thousands of innocent villagers and ninjas just for fun and as a result, she became one of the most dangerous wanted ninja.

Ayu smiled to herself as she saw her picture plastered in one of the walls. _They still don't have the strength to kill me… _she thought, as she bit down on a piece of apple she was holding.

Today she was wearing a disguise and was acting as a normal flower shop owner.

The shop's owner's name was Moriki Kaede, a 50 year old lady who loved flowers. She had killed poor Mrs. Kaede one week ago when she first arrived in Iwagakure. Many people hadn't suspected anything, but as days past, some people were suspecting that Kaeda-san was actually Ayu, the insane killer.

Ayu knew that she had to move to another village soon, so the ANBU wouldn't catch her. But for some odd reason, she really enjoyed taking walks on the streets of Iwagakure maybe it was because five years ago she had lived near the village of rock.

"Kade-san?" a little boy, around the age of 8 tugged on her blue dress, bringing her back to earth.

She looked down at the boy and stared at the boy for a second and didn't say anything for a while.

"Huh? Oh, Mamo-kun you came to buy flowers for your sick mother again?" she asked the boy, whose name was Mamoru.

Mamoru nodded, "Yeah! This time, I'm going to buy some sunflowers for her!"

Ayu nodded and chuckled, _Ugh… it kind of creeps me out that I can actually do this old lady's disguise _she thought as she continued to smile at the little brown haired boy.

"Now pick those sunflowers you need." She then pointed to where the sunflowers were.

Mamoru nodded and practically ran towards the sunflowers and almost tripped on one of the pots that were lying down on the ground. "Be careful now" Ayu said, as she pretended to wipe the counter.

If she had the chance right now, she would gladly kill Mamoru, right here, right now. But of course, she wouldn't take the chance since she had to keep her cover.

After some minute, Mamoru bought the sunflowers and ran to the hospital where his mother was dying.

"Today's my birthday… I forgot about that" Ayu mumbled as she sat down on a chair. _Who should I kill today?_

When night fell, Ayu poof back into her real self; her light brown hair shining in the moon's light. She touched her bandages that were around her eyes and made sure it was there, she couldn't see, but she could hear, sense, and smell clearly.

She laughed quietly, "And they don't even know it's my 18th birthday" she whispered as she took out her katana.

She smiled, _Mamoru, maybe I should kill him and his mother… that is if she's still alive _she thought as she gently touched the edge of her katana. Deep down, her real true self, was yelling to the insane killer to stop.

But of course, Ayu didn't hear the faint cries.

She only wanted to kill, she was crazy, and she wanted blood. And she was going to get it.

Ayu, happy birthday!

Outside of the hospital

Ayu licked her lips, already tasting the fresh blood of the ones she was going to kill tonight. Taking off her bandages, her blue eyes shone brightly. "Happy birthday to me" she whispered to herself as she put her bandages inside her pocket.

She then put on Moriki Kaede's disguise and went inside one of the hospital's window.

Looking around the dark hallway, she started tracking down Mamoru's sense.

Was it really okay to kill an 8 year old boy and his mother? Doubt was taking over her, but she soon convinced herself that she wanted to hear the cries of a child. It had been a long time since she killed a small child.

Today was her birthday, and she could do whatever she wanted.

Mamoru's scent was getting stronger and she opened the door to where he was staying with his mother. "Mamo-chan?" she called the small boy's name with Kaede's sweet and calm voice.

Mamoru looked up, his wet eyes clearly showing he was crying a minute ago. His mother lay down beside him, her pale and fragile body not showing that she had heard Ayu coming in.

_Is that women dead? No… she's breathing. _Thought Ayu, somewhat relieved; if someone was going to die, she had to kill that person with her own hands.

"Kaede-san? What are you doing here?" asked Mamoru, standing up as he wiped his last tears away.

Ayu smiled, "I came here to visit your mother" she answered as she showed Mamoru the flowers she was holding. But, the flower she was holding was only an illusion.

Mamoru smiled sadly, "Thanks" he knew his mother was dying, and he was going to be all alone without a father.

For some reason, Mamoru reminded of her when she was small. She clenched her fist, and glared at the boy. "You don't understand" she said, as anger rose into her, she turned back into her real self without thinking.

Her blue eyes glaring daggers at the boy. "You don't understand at all, Mamoru."

Mamoru widened his eyes, backing away a bit. "Y-you're not Kaede-san, you're that killer" he whispered, as he picked up a vase that still had flowers in it. "Get back from me, you're not going to kill my mother!" he shouted, his body starting to tremble in fear.

"HELP, SOMEONE HELP!!"

Ayu smiled, "Your cries won't work Mamo-chan, I've put a jutsu and a seal on the door so no one could hear you while I kill your mother and of course… you" she said, as she started walking closer to the boy.

Suddenly, Mamoru ran and hugged Ayu without warning. "Kaede-san, Kaede-san!" he sobbed, tears dripping down to her shirt soaking it. "All you need is a hug… I know you're really alone" he whispered.

Ayu gasped, "W-what are you doing boy?" she asked him. The katana she was holding was ready to kill the boy, but she wasn't able to move. "I…I don't need a hug... get off of me!"

She glanced over Mamoru's mother, but the sick women continued sleeping not even showing a sign that she was noticing the events that were going on. She kind of regretted that she had even put the jutsu on the door since no one could hear the shouts she was giving to the boy.

Finally, Mamoru let go of her and smiled. "See? All you needed is a-"

Ayu slapped Mamoru's cheeks, and glared at him. "I don't need a hug and I'm not alone!" she screamed at him. "Tch… I'm not going to kill you, you're lucky for that Mamoru" she said, pushing the small boy aside.

_I should've killed someone else _thought Ayu, ready to open the door but was stopped by Mamoru again.

"Wait… today's your birthday, right?" he asked her, since he had heard Ayu mumbling about being her birthday today. Mamoru smiled, his hands still rested on his cheek. "Happy birthday!"

Ayu twitched, "Shut up." _Kill him, Ayu _she told herself. _Kill him!_

But all she did was open the door and left the room, leaving Mamoru and his mother safe and sound. It was her first time ever to spare a life and she didn't even know if that was the right thing to do.

"Kawazaki Ayu, you're under arrest" came a voice from behind her. Her hands were suddenly tied to the back and she was unable to move.

Ayu only smiled, "Guess again, ANBU" she said as she disappeared in a smoke.

The ANBU cursed under his breath, since he lost Ayu in his sight once again. "Tch, I've lost her again." He turned to his other ANBU comrades, "find her, she's not that far away."

* * *

AHH! I'm sorry that there was really no Naruto or Akatsuki characters appearing in this chapter TT.


End file.
